Artemis Fowl: The Twilight Conspiracy
by The Tantalus Complex
Summary: After the Time paradox, Artemis feels really bad about what he did to his fairy friends, especially since no ones contacting him anymore. Then a wolf shows up, carrying a hurt imp and everything in his life changes...Artemis Fowl X LOZ: Twilight Princess


**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

**Artemis' POV:**

Artemis Fowl had just turned 14, so while this made him a simple, young teenager in adult's eyes, he had done things no _human_ had ever done. No other teenager had kidnapped a fairy, bargained for his mother's sanity, stopped a goblin rebellion, rescued a father from the mafia, infiltrated and tricked one of the worlds most infamous technology tycoons, stopped a criminal mastermind hell-bent on the destruction of the fairy world without his memories, saved the entire colony of demons from chaos, and went back in time to save his mother from a rare disease that his younger self had "destroyed" the cure to.

Yet, while he was an unusual teenager, he was a teenager nonetheless, and this bloody feeling business was confusing the hell out of him. Holly was his hostage at first, and they slowly progressed from hated enemies into grudging allies, grudging allies into simple friends, simple friends into best friends, and best friends into…what? Sure she had kissed him, and they could have had a relationship, or something similar, except that he lied. He said horrible words, words that burned and hurt badly. Words that no matter how much he wishes he could, he can never take back. So now here he is; 14 year old boy genius, who is legally 17, who can't tell whether Holly Short, pretty elfin captain, is still in love with him or just his best friend. Heck, he doesn't even know if he _is _her best friend anymore. He would be lucky to be her friend at all.

_Stop_, he told himself, _this train of thought stops at a boarding station you don't want to be on. _But he couldn't stop; she took up every single spare second of thought. Entire projects, novels, and family fun outings were ruined because he couldn't get her out of his mind. He tried calling her, thinking surely talking to her will at least temporarily solve some issues about this, but every time he got an answering machine. Was she ignoring him? He knew fully well he probably deserved it. He tried sending her emails, labeling them all green for social. She never responded to a single one. It was almost like Captain Short didn't exist anymore. He could send her a red labeled email for urgent, but he knew it was a cruel thing to do, just using it to force her to talk to him. Frustrated by her absence in his life, he tried hacking Foaly's files to see what was happening to her lately. Unfortunately, Foaly had completely upgraded his system to the utmost level of complete and total paranoia when he heard Opal of the past was here with incredibly magical powers. He even took up wearing his tin foil hat again.

It had now been 6 months since he had any contact at all from Haven. Deep down, he began to feel, well, betrayed. Sure, he lied to Holly. But hadn't she said the past was the past, and that they would just leave it there? Hadn't he found a way to be her friend again by letting her say goodbye to her late commander? So if they were friends, why wouldn't she answer his calls, or his emails?

**Butler's POV:**

Throughout the past six months, Butler had noticed his charge get more and more detached from the world and human society. From random peeks and glances, he noticed, however, that he spent several trying attempts to contact the fairy world. Deducting his masters ever worsening demeanor and appearance over the last few weeks, he guessed his attempts were unsuccessful. Curiously, he wondered if the boy was trying to reach a Miss Short in particular. After all, being the average teenager, hormones were due any time, and it could be them finally kicking in.

His thoughts were interrupted from its wondering when he heard a faint groan, accompanied by the smack of something hitting something rather sturdy hard. Worried, Butler ran quickly to his master's room, hoping nothing was wrong. As he opened the door slightly, prepared from Opal Koboi to a fairly unintelligent girl trying to stalk Artemis (he shuddered, that had been horrible!), he took out his infamous Sig Sauer and dove into the room, quickly observing the situation while simultaneously taking cover behind a desk. What he found made him laugh quietly, but also feel a small pang of remorse and sadness for the boy. Artemis had finally cracked at the loneliness from his best friends and threw his laptop across the room, breaking it on the opposing wall. He was currently standing against the closet door, repeatedly banging his head on his closet door.

Butler sighed; physical pain was going to get his master nowhere. He quietly got up from behind the desk and walked over to his master, "Problem?"

**Artemis' POV:**

I stopped banging his head on the wall long enough to formulate a reply. "Yes, old friend, I have tried almost everything, but I still can't get contact from the fairies." Saying it aloud brought a mixture of betrayal, sadness, and frustration into his mind. Betrayal because the people were cutting off ties with him apparently, sadness because he knew he probably deserved it, and frustration because, for all his genius, he couldn't contact a civilization he contacted repeatedly multiple times before.

He found himself wishing he was smarter, and not book smart, but rather people smart. Sure, he was smart, but what he needed right now was wisdom. He was finally sick of being alone and hurting all of his friends. The new feelings, conscience, and guilt were starting to drive him mad….

**(Wolf) Link's POV:**

"This power is granted to me by **my god**. It is the magic of the King of Twilight and you WILL respect it!"

Hearing these words of malice pouring out of the cloaked "king", I opened my eyes to find a blood red ball formed between the traitors hands. Looking quickly to my left, I noticed Midna was on the ground, struggling to get back up. I knew that by the time she could, Zant would have done whatever he wanted to do and it would have been too late! Gathering up my last abscesses of strength still in my weary, exhausted form, I bolted up and jumped at the man threatening the imp who had saved my life too many times to count. My forehead collided with the red ball, and as I was blasted back. The last thing I remember before the crushing darkness fading in was a soft hand that felt warm and gentle caressing my snout, and a sharp object puncturing my skull…

As I awoke, I was surprised to find myself no longer in the cave of the light spirit, under the petty whims of the twilit king, but rather floating in midair, sinking slowly to the ground with a light weight on my back. Suddenly it pants heavily, and, curious, I look over my shoulder. In shock and horror, I find Midna hanging there, barely alive. I have to get her out of here, I must save her! Looking around for familiar surroundings, and finding none, I tense my muscles and prepare to sprint to the closest place I can find that will help Midna. Sniffing with my nose, I smell the remains of a meal not far from here, to the northeast. About to rocket off to the newly discovered source of the scent, I heard the voice of Lanayru speak to me through the empty sky. "Link, hero chosen by the goddesses…to your northeast lies a manor in which are people who can save Midna and help unlock you from your shadow form."

I needed no more. Charging off, I ran toward the smell with all the speed I could summon. Surrounding trees seemed to become blurs as I ran, eagerness pouring through me to an extent I have never felt before. Miles are covered in minutes, and I soon arrive at the manor the Light Spirit was talking about. Hopefully, they won't have any problems helping a wolf with a wounded creature no one knows exists laying on its back…

**Artemis' POV:**

Looking out the window is all I can do now. She never calls, she never writes, what more can I do but look out the window and hope to see her smiling visage looking at me. Butler didn't know how to solve my problem any more than I did, and had currently retired to the kitchen to make me a cup of Earl Gray tea. Returning my attention to the window, her features become even clearer for me. Her color seems sharper, her eyes displaying mischief, her smile welcoming and apologizing, I begin to almost think she is real. As I hesitantly reach out, doubting if my mind can produce such a good copy, I notice fast movement in the corner of the grounds. Frowning, I turn slightly to the right and look closer. It appears to be a wolf, with a small creature on its back. Small enough to be a fairy! Rushing outside, for I know that I most likely am the only human out there with knowledge of the fairies, I see if they require any of my assistance.

The wind chills me slightly, but I ignore it when I discover strange anomalies of both approaching parties. The wolf has bright blue cerulean eyes, strange forehead markings, a shackle tied to one paw, and a triangle sort of tattooed almost onto his wrist. The "fairy", appears to be an imp of rather similar stature to an elf, but with exotic bluish color, black runes along one arm, and a rather eccentric helmet. Looking more closely, I see the imp is a female, and that she is breathing rather hard, possibly hurt. The wolf seems to be nudging me and trying to say something. If only I had the gift of tongues, but I can guess easily enough he wants me to help her. Quickly, I decide to determine if this wolf can understand me in a simple, easy test. "Bark once if you understand me."

The wolf blinked, and then barked once. Pleased, I said, "One bark means yes, two means no; is your friend here hurt?"

The wolf responded by rolling its eyes and barking once, giving the impression of "No shit, Sherlock."

Apparently, the wolf has a sense of humor. Leading them inside, I carefully take the imp off of the wolfs back and place her on a soft bed. Calling Butler, I explain the situation and am surprised when he doesn't even bat an eye as I ask him to attend to and help the imp any way he can. With one last glance toward the 3, I make my way toward my computer and send out the email I have wanted to send for so long: the red labeled one.

It simply read: Come quickly, and bring Qwan, Number One, Qweffor, Mulch, and Foaly.


End file.
